


Face the future

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: A small hostage situation brings Misty in contact with a vigilante





	Face the future

**Author's Note:**

> Partially written to try and break through my writer's block  
> Partially inspired by a Cosplayer's tweet about fans following them to try and land a date  
> Mostly on a 5D's kick

Misty Lola was at the top of the model industry; her face was on many a billboard of various type designers.

Girls wanted to be her.

Guys wanted to get with her.

It was just a part of her life and was used to having to watch her back, unfortunately it was because of this mindset that she now found herself in a most precarious situation: Dangling from one of her very own billboards as her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth gagged with what she suspected were panties as a crazed fan sat nearby with a sniper rifle in hand.

“I tried to do the right thing Misty! I did EVERYTHING a normal fan would do: joined the fan club, subscribed to the newsletter, Followed EVERY bit of social media just to get to know more about you, and yet you still-“ The crazed gunman would inhale suddenly as he took another shot at the crowd of people gathered below, a few screams heard from below as the azure-eyed model could only look on in despair as chaos unfolded below her. “You NEVER RECIPROCATED MY FEELINGS!!! I give you every little bit of my blood, sweat, tears, and various other fluids and FOR WHAT?!” She would wince as her fanatic follower glared up at her, his auburn hair sticking out wildly as his bloodshot hazel eyes seemed to twitch as his gaze switched between her and the area around them.

“ _Th-that’s not right, just because I chose to open those accounts and let people have a glimpse of my life..it’s not an invitation for you to try and pick me up like some harlot off of a street corner!”_ Misty would try her best to read this maniac’s face as he continued to rant and rave, she could see that he had experienced many rejections in life, and yet his bravado had never faltered despite this. “ _I wonder what it was about me that finally brought such a strong façade crashing down?”_ The raven-haired woman would gasp suddenly as she saw a brief glimpse of the future that lay ahead of him: A flash of red and blue lights, the horrendous sound of gunfire, but what troubled her most was the visage of a hulking emerald giant whose very shadow seemed to swallow her very being.

“It’s the vigilante, he’s here!” The sudden shout from below would snap the captive model out of her reverie as the sound of gunshots being fired would suddenly ring out, causing both captor and captive to hesitate as a giant clad in a strange emerald-colored suit stood before them. “Hold your fire! We might hit the hostage!”

“Wh-who the fuck are you!?” The gunman would point his rifle at the giant’s head, his finger dangerously close to the trigger as the vigilante merely stood there silently as if observing the situation for himself. “You’re not going to take Misty from me! We’re meant to be, I know everything about her!!!”

The giant would say nothing as he took a step forward, Misty could only watch in horror as the muzzle of the rifle flashed brightly and the sound of the shot rang loudly through the air. “ _Oh no..that poor man, why couldn’t he just let the police-“_ Whatever laments the supermodel had in mind were quickly put to rest as the giant merely shook his head and proceeded to grab the barrel of the rifle, bending it into the shape of an uppercase U before snapping it off of the weapon with ease. “ _What the hell, that kind of strength can’t be normal!”_

“Look here buddy, I’m a fan of pretty women too. But what you’re doing here only guarantees that you’re gonna be someone’s supermodel in prison!” The vigilante’s voice would be someone demonic as the already wound up gunman fell to his ass in fear, the emerald-colored giant ignoring the man’s simpering pleas for mercy as he leapt atop the billboard to free Misty from her bindings. “You know, for a supermodel you’re pretty cool under pressure. I dig it.” His voice would take on a playful tone as he removed the balled-up panties from her mouth, giving them the once-over before ripping apart the ropes binding her hands. “I would’ve thought you’d gone for something lacier.”

Her first reaction would’ve been to slap the taste out of his mouth but thought better of it as she recalled just how useful the bullet of a rifle had been against this beast. “They’re not mine, he had them with him when he kidnapped me!” The raven-haired woman would spare a slight blush of embarrassment of this revelation as she felt herself calmly being lowered to the ground, not expecting him to be as gentle as he was. “I suppose I should thank you for rescuing me, despite having a cadre of police down below not exactly doing their jobs.” She wanted to say more, but she would catch the maniac trying to crawl away from the pair. “He’s getting away!

“Oh no he’s not..” The giant would grab her fanatical kidnapper by his ankle, tossing the maniac back into the billboard, leading the woman to wince as she heard him hitting the billboard with a thud. “I really should be going, I’m still very much a wanted man after all.” As if to emphasize his point, the sound of footsteps coming up the fire escape would cause him to take a running leap to the next building over. An act that was quickly followed up by the sounds of gunfire, as those who would pursue the vigilante continued to chase him without mercy.

“Such a strange city this is, guarded by an even stranger giant.” Misty could feel a twinge of excitement at the prospect of chasing this stranger when she wasn’t busy being at the top of her modeling game, and she would have to be, thanks to newcomers like Ann Takamaki and Yukari Takeba looking to take her spot. “Besides, I still have yet to properly thank him for risking his life to rescue me.” A slight breeze would blow through the air, the briefest hint of nostalgia causing her to smile as she felt her own destiny shift in a new direction.

“I wonder…what kind of future will I find when I gaze upon your face?”

 


End file.
